Brightness of the Dark
by ChristopherColumbus
Summary: For the first time, high school basketball star and miss "perfect" gets a burning taste of life. Not the life of the average student, however, but the life of someone who is not fully living. The popularity scale is thrown away and the old norms no longer matter. Nevertheless, some teachers do care, and one in particular summons the supernatural to teach the ultimate lesson.


Brightness of the Dark

Undoubtedly, this is one of the worst days of my life. My routine is completely thrown out the window, and I feel utterly useless. Every moment is a struggle; it's hard to function properly when you cannot see! My head is bursting with frustration, but I cling to the fact that I will be free of this torture in one hour. The beats of my heart seem to synchronize with the ticks of the old, classroom clock, for those ticks give me the hope I need to keep going. As I sit anxiously, I hear students behind me snicker before quickly hushing when I tilt my head. My fists clench automatically, and I feel only disgust for people like that. Even as ill-mannered as high school students may be, they lack respect for the fact that I am currently disabled. For Heaven's sake, I am temporarily blind! They may have eyes, but they cannot see past their own limitations.

As my patience draws to an end, the sweet sound of the afternoon bell echoes through the halls. It creates a flow of impatient students rushing to their buses, but for me, the bell signifies the end of this awful day! I practically sprint through the hallway and into the girls' bathroom. It's time to take out the non-see-through contact lenses that have caused me only suffering the entire day! I relish at the thought of seeing again, so I reach towards my eyes to remove the contacts. My fingertips collide with only the iris of my eye, not the familiar texture of a plastic lens. I try to remove the contact from the other eye, but to no avail. Perhaps I am touching the wrong place since I cannot currently see, but I realize I am doing everything correctly. As a near-sighted person, I wear contacts every day. My fingers do not feel the contacts because they are not there.

For the first time in my life, I feel the full force of a panic attack. I was not blind this morning. I put in blinding contacts. I need to know why I can't remove them! My heart is no longer restrained in my chest, and my head is set ablaze. If I could see, I am certain that I look like a savage, deranged animal. My hands clamp onto my face, pulling at my eyelids in an effort to make them miraculously see again. I fall to the floor and scream, realizing that I am truly blind.

One day earlier, my life was tranquil, pleasant, and most of all, ordinary. I did not become blinded by a tragic accident; the cause of this was a simple project for health class. It was a day like any other, and Mrs. Lenston told us of a mystery project for the week. Sluggishly, everyone drifted into her room at the meager hour of seven in the morning. I slouched in my metal chair, waiting for Mrs. Lenston to begin class. As usual, she burst through the door twenty minutes late, not that we minded, and wore the same knee-length fur coat that she was famous for. A gust of floral-scented perfume invaded my nostrils as she strolled past me, and her presence awakened the class from their zombie-like trance.

"Isn't it a wonderful morning to be alive?" Mrs. Lenston chirped in an overly enthusiastic voice. She strode to the window blinds and opened each one, casting the rays of morning light upon our tired eyes.

"Mrs. Lenston, it's way too early for this! Can you just tell us what the mystery project is?" whined a student.

"Patience, patience, my dear. You must acquire a decent amount of awareness before I explain any such project. This one is the most significant assignments of the year! Prepare yourselves," the lively, yet elderly teacher explained. It seemed as if she glanced at me, but it was too quick to be sure. I shifted in my seat, feeling uncomfortable, and paid full attention to Mrs. Lenston. As energetic as she was, an unsettling vibe radiated from her intent stare.

"Madison! Come to the front of the class, if you will," she asked, even though her tone was that of an order. Hearing my name, I slid out of my seat and approached the front. Her deep bronze eyes followed me as I walked, sending an unnerving chill through my skin.

"Yes, Mrs. Lenston? Is this for the mystery project you told us about?" I asked.

"In fact, it is. Our project will relate to both the subject of Health," she paused, "and yourself as an individual. Madison, is it correct that you are on the basketball team?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"And you also enjoy art and reading, yes?" she stepped towards me.

"Umm, yes, I do. Mrs. Lenston, what does this have to do with the project?"

"For a grade, you must experience a specific disability for one day. During this time, you may not cheat, or else I will surely find out," she tuned towards the class. "Madison, I have decided what disability you will experience. You are going to be blind. Isn't it lovely?"

Out of every project we could do, why does it have to be this? I use my eyes for practically everything! I was not born blind, and I have no idea how to function without sight. My initial response to the project was shock, but now I am engulfed in bitterness. Mrs. Lenston checked if I knew how to wear contacts, and she gave me a pair of opaque contact lenses. _Where in the world did she get these?_ In my subconscious, I knew Mrs. Lenston planned this. She specifically chose me to receive blindness as my project. Why did she pick me? What will I gain from this experience except frustration and anger?

Once I returned to my desk, all the other students were assigned a disability. My friend, Sara, was assigned paralysis of the legs and found herself using a wheelchair. Compared to me, everyone had luck on their side.

"Does everyone have an assignment?" Mrs. Lenston studied her checklist, ensuring that each student had a project.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Lenston. Would it be possible for me to get a different topic?" I raised my hand in desperation; anything would be better than blindness.

"Oh, my dear Madison, of course not! If you recall, I selected the disabilities based on yourself. You will see what I mean later. Whoops! Dear me, you surely will not be seeing! You will understand," she chuckled. For the remainder of the class, we were permitted to have free time. Sara and I stood near the door while discussing the assignment. The look on her face told me she already had an understanding of my situation.

"I'm sorry, Maddy. I totally didn't see that coming. It's like Mrs. Lenston has something against you!" Sara peered over her shoulder at the teacher. Mrs. Lenston was occupied with a wad of papers on her desk, so I felt at ease to speak freely of her.

"This is completely insane! How will I go to basketball practice? What about art class or English? Forget classes, how am I going to walk around?" I ranted.

"Don't worry; I'll help you get around. Even though I'll be in a wheelchair, I won't be totally useless!" Sara patted my back and gave me a sympathetic smile.

If not for the bell, I do not believe I could stay in Mrs. Lenson's classroom without bursting. I have had quite a few irritating teachers, but that bizarre lady makes my blood boil. I am glad I had Sara to support and calm me, but now I can only focus on the day ahead. Little did I know, tomorrow would arrive much faster than anticipated.

Beep! Beep! Beep! _No, it can't be morning yet! _Beep! Beep! Beep! _I don't want to get up. What's so wrong with sleeping all day? _Beep! Beep! Beep! Finally, I succumbed to the constant ringing of the alarm. Gradually, I inched out of the warm comfort of my blanket and stood beside my bed. My arms stretched above my head while my lips opened to release a long yawn. Now was always the most painful part of the morning; it's too early to be awake, yet I have been awake long enough to stop sleeping.

At school, everyone in Mrs. Lenston's class had to check in with her to show they were experiencing their disability. I was extremely tempted to not check in, but my grade in that class was on the line. I had no other choice than to do this absurd project. Sara met me in the ladies' room to help me navigate one I was blind. When she arrived, I was utterly stunned to see her in a wheelchair. She was the best point-guard on the basketball team, and to see her in a wheelchair struck a chord inside me.

"Hey, Sara. I see you've already started the project! Wait one second while I put these contacts in," I told her while digging in my backpack for the little box. I located the contacts and held them, wishing I could throw them in the garbage can. As I have done thousands of times, I applied solution to the thin lenses and placed them over my pupils. Nothing was different until I opened my eyes. At first, I thought I did not open them because I could not see anything. I realized that the blackness was not the inside of my eyelids; it was the world around me. It was a thick black fog that swallowed all, and I could find no escape. This was worse than I ever expected. My heart felt alone in a dark wasteland, yet my mind reassured me that I was with Sara in the school bathroom.

"Sara! Where are you?" I called.

"I'm right here. Stay calm and grab my hand. I'll get you to class," she promised. I bit my lip and tightly grabbed her arm. This was going to be a long day.

After an unbearable day, I find myself on the floor of the bathroom. My chest heaves at an uncontrollable pace, and my scream of horror was not answered. I am wearing contacts! They cannot simply disappear and leave me without sight. I wipe my face with my sleeve and push myself off the tile flooring. This disability shall not control me; I shall take hold of it. With my arms, I feel ahead to detect any obstacles. The wooden door of the bathroom is near, so I start reaching for the knob. My hand connects with the metal lever, and I know I am in the main hall. Around me, I hear people shuffling about and their chatter echo down the hall.

"Hello! Someone please help me! I can't see anything and I really need help!" I shout to everyone, anyone. I spin in circles, waiting for a kind hand to assist me, but no one answers my plea. Instead, the hallway hushes. Not one person has the decency to help a fellow student, and the realization that I am alone feels like a stab to the gut.

"I'm telling the truth! I'm blind! Please, help me. I need a teacher, janitor, anyone," my calls get fainter each moment no one answers.

"Hey, you! You're on the basketball team, so you gotta be lying! She can totally see. Looks like someone just wants some attention," a random student mocks at me.

Instead of retaliating, I absolutely shock both the kid and myself. Turning away, I slide my hand against the wall and begin navigating the halls by myself. _He isn't worth it. He is even blinder than I. _

Along the concrete wall, my palm comes into contact with a tall door. It's a classroom! Without knocking, I enter the class.

"Is anyone in here? A teacher?" I ask. The fear of being alone no longer holds me, for I can continue on my own. I am determined to find help, with or without assistance.

"Madison, what brings you to my room on this glorious afternoon?" Mrs. Lenston replies.

Of course, Mrs. Lenston's room is the first class I encounter. Honestly, I am past caring about petty disagreements. I only want to find help, even if it is from Mrs. Lenston.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I need some help. I went to the restroom to remove the contacts, but they were not there when I tried removing them!" I exclaim without taking a breath.

"Why, dearie, are you positive that you removed them?" Mrs. Lenston puts her shaking finger to my face and lets out a breath.

"What? What is it?" I question as I grow even more worried.

"Madison, the contacts are still in your eyes!" she giggles.

Holding my breath, I reach towards my eye. My index finger touches a surface, but it is not my eye. It is the contact! I quickly remove them, and my eyes smoothly open, revealing all the lights, colors, and shapes I have been deprived of for the last day.

"Mrs. Lenston! I could've sworn they weren't here! I began to accept that I would be blind forever," I say to the grinning teacher.

"Madison, I am very happy that everything is alright now. I hope you have learned from this experience," she stated and waved me away.

Walking down the hall, I observe the students. These are the ones that left me stranded in a place of darkness, isolation, and fear. Although they ignored my desperate calls, I gaze at them in pity. Despite my blindness, I see more than these people. My eyes see the need for compassion and love in this world. All the sights in the universe cannot be equals to a simple act of kindness, for those who are blind can be guided by a compassionate hand. Without kindness, everyone is vulnerable to the cruel disability of blindness.


End file.
